


I'm the Perfect Sacrifice

by MelodyoftheVoid



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Gen, its the 80s y'all, laptops ain't a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/pseuds/MelodyoftheVoid
Summary: No one wants a phone call at 1 am.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Dib didn’t often get nights alone in the house, usually he could hear the clicks of Gaz’s latest game system from the living room (she had a nasty habit of breaking them), or the tell-tale clinking of his father working in the home lab. But no, tonight Dib finally got some time to himself. 

He’d stolen one of the prototypes of Membrane’s newest pet project, some sort of home computing device, and he decided to take it upon himself to make some alterations. Just for fun of course. They’d taken up the majority of his night, the clock on the wall now reading 1:05. Dib stifled a yawn and went back to work.

Over the years Dib had shed the label of freak graciously given to him in elementary. Puberty had helped some with that. Mostly though, he’d learned the right way to smile and wink to win over just about anyone in a matter of minutes. Personally, Dib found the crowds and attention annoying. The shallow popular girls cloying for a glance, the ‘respect’ of the more athletic boys. But the heir to the Membrane Empire needed to be liked and trusted, so he accepted his new status as just another part of his life. 

Just as Dib’s screwdriver cracked open the casing of the ‘laptop’ as his dad had called it to check on the wiring for any final flaws, the familiar tone of the home phone rang downstairs. Dib hadn’t been expecting any calls tonight but if it was important, it’d be rude to not pick up. Making his way downstairs, Dib looked out onto the darkened street. Not a cloud in the sky tonight. He’d have to break out the telescope whenever he finished tinkering with the prototype. 

On the last ring, Dib picked up the receiver. 

“Membrane residence, this is Dib speaking.”

A faint huffing came from the other end. 

“Hello? I can hear you breathing. This better not be a prank call or something.”

“Awful daring to be wearing that sort of outfit don’t you think?”

Dib’s head whipped around. “Excuse me? Who is this?”

“No one special, just someone who hopes to get to know you real soon.” 

With that the line went dead. Before he could even try to call his dad’s lab or the police, the light flickered out partially before plunging the room into darkness. 

So this was going to be his night? Fantastic. 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

This one was going perfectly. Sure this would technically only count as his second victim but that didn’t matter. All Ricky knew was that the boy was at home all alone, and dolled up so nicely for him. Ever since he’d seen Dib wear that tank top to school he’d felt deep in his soul that Dib would make the perfect victim. A rich pretty boy? How could he ask for more?

Ricky moved closer to the blackened house, dutifully making certain that all of the neighbors’ lights were off and no witnesses roamed the streets. He got lucky last time avoiding the cops after that drunk man spotted him dragging the corpse to the river. No chance in starting a killing spree if you get caught the first time after all. 

With no souls awake other than his prey, Ricky broke the lock on the back door with little resistance. For all his fancy talk about security the old Professor still had an old fashioned lock for the back of his house. What a fool. 

Cracking open the door with his trusty switchblade in hand, he strained to hear the faintest sound of breathing. Nothing. He glanced up to see some light peeking through a window on the second floor. 

“Gotcha.”

Without making a sound, he made his way through the darkened home, and up the stairwell. The faint sound of choked sobs emitting from the furthest room. That’s the sound he’d dreamed of for days. He could only imagine the look on Dib’s face. Well, now that he had the boy cornered, maybe it was time he had a bit of fun.

“Now now, don’t you ruin that pretty face of yours with tears.” He paused for dramatic effect, hoping the dread would settle into the pit of Dib’s stomach, “It’ll look so much better when it’s painted in your blood. Crimson is such a lovely shade wouldn’t you agree? I'll bet you look absolutely ravishing in it.” 

The sobbing stopped, now that was the reaction he was looking for. He launched himself into the bedroom. Nothing. He chuckled.

“Hiding now are we? Clever clever boy. I hope you’ll last longer than the last one.”

As he moved to check the closet, he spotted something odd on the bed. A device which was open to a screen that read: ‘crying_victim.mp3’. 

“The hell is this.” 

Ricky, now throughly confused, looked closer at the thing. Some piece of tech from Dib’s father no doubt, but what did it do? A creek came from behind him.

“A distraction.”

With that, a cleaver plunged into Ricky’s shoulder, hacking into the flesh with a squelch. He could barely register the pain before a soft hand gripped his non-injured shoulder and turned him around. 

His vision swam as he struggled against the pain. As the figure before him came into focus he saw the slender form of one Dib Membrane leering down at him from behind a bloodstained hockey mask.

“Did you really think that you could just waltz into my home? That I’d be your perfect sacrifice?” He giggled as he tore the cleaver out of Ricky’s shoulder, forcing the man to the ground.

“-gghk”

Dib placed the dripping cleaver underneath the man’s chin. Amber eyes drinking in the appearance of the bleeding man. Beneath the mask a small smile curled at the edge of his mouth. 

“You know? I think red is a much better color on you. It brings out the blue in your eyes.”

Ricky desperate to get away from the boy he’d only moment before wanted dead, attempted to knock Dib off balance before falling in a heap, unable to stand. Incoherent pleas to stop left his trembling form.

“You must not eat enough iron, your blood’s awful thin you know.” Dib swung the cleaver again, this time striking the leg and dismembering the limb from the knee down. 

A strangled scream left the throat of the attempted murderer, now praying to whichever god would listen for mercy. 

“Oh your screams will be a fine addition to my collection. The technology my father created captures sound so well. The last one cried so nicely for me before I let the blood loss take him.” 

Ricky wished he’d picked anyone else, why did he choose him, how could he hide such a monstrous soul under that smile. There were no options left for him now, he had to choose his next move wisely.

“G-go to hell.” Ricky coughed up blood as he felt Dib gently tilt his head up once again.

“I’ll see you there.” 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Dib plunged Ricky’s own long forgotten knife into his throat, watching as his blue eyes faded into nothing. He smirked as he drew out the knife and contemplated his next move. 

He glanced one more time at the man who’d been stalking him the for the last week. This guy couldn’t have tired to be less subtle. He’d figured out from day one that someone was following him; the poor sap didn’t even know. Ricky didn’t even use his knife to fight back! He’d dropped it the second Dib’s cleaver hit his shoulder. Dib scoffed.

“Amateur.” 

He pulled the cleaver out from the floor, savoring the tang of iron and copper in the air. He rolled his head and went to get his supplies. He couldn’t wait to see this one on the news. Dib turned back to his laptop and stopped the recording.

Gaz would get a kick out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the kinda janky background lmao. I've had this image kicking around in my head for a while and for some godforsaken reason I spent like 4 hours on it so enjoy! Also yes, Ricky has a mullet. It's the 80s man.

**Author's Note:**

> All the credit in the world to InvaderCrumb and ToastyLynx for this beautiful au. Insomnia dictated I'd get no sleep tonight so here we are. Inspired by [This art here](https://invader-crumb.tumblr.com/post/190543688669/lights-go-out-you-cut-the-line-im-the-perfect) and the creator of the au [here](https://toastylynx.tumblr.com/tagged/iz-80s-slasher-au). Y'all are amazing <3!
> 
> Edit: I cannot believe this got over 300 hits, thank you to everyone who read and shared this!


End file.
